<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bustier's Manner of dissolving Negative Emotion by Giulietta</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050775">Bustier's Manner of dissolving Negative Emotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta'>Giulietta</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Guide to Madness [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akuma Possession, Class Issues, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Good Teacher Caline Bustier, Government, Isolation, Kwami Swap, Maternal Instinct, POV First Person, POV Third Person Limited, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Secrets, Slice of Life, Social Experiments, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenagers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:49:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With the latest arrival of three transfer students, Caline Bustier never thought the balance in her class would go off-proportions..</p><p>A delicate balancing act, especially when her two never-in-their-lives-akumatized star pupils begin to crumble over the negativity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Caline Bustier &amp; Classmates, Caline Bustier &amp; Ms. Mendeleiev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Miraculous Guide to Madness [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Adorable</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bustier's Manner of dissolving Negative Emotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I like to consider these two as reliant to each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being the teacher of the most akumatized classroom, Caline Bustier was glad that the students elected Marinette once more to be the Class Representative. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, bless her stars, is the most attentive, creative, intuitive and resourceful star student she has ever held. <strong>Sure.</strong> Teachers and fellow students would question the bluenette's manner of tracking down the students, but must she iterate that <span class="u">this class</span> <strong>is</strong> the most akumatized section out of every other section in this entire school.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"The only downside would be the girl's coping mechanism." Ms. Mendeleiev waved her cup, sitting opposite of her direction as they shared a drink for yet another month filled with Akuma nonsense.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Like her colleague said, Marinette's only downside would be her coping mechanisms. The baker's girl suppresses negative emotion and solves them by herself away from prying eyes. As long as the problems don't build up, Marinette will be fine as a fiddle... However, Miss Bustier can see it in her eyes, the fear of losing control to whatever is building up within the body. Marinette and everyone else around her knows Marinette is a ticking bomb. They merely deny it, lying to themselves that it will solve by itself. <em>Marinette can solve it. Marinette can handle the stress. Marinette is better than that.</em></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"I don't know how to help her." Ms. Bustier sighed, setting her cup down as she combed her hair. "Marinette and Adrien are the only ones not akumatized in the section. I can't... I'm afraid for her."</p>
  <p>"You have every right." Ms. Mendeleiev smirked, refilling her cup. "She doesn't even need a weapon to break her enemies."</p>
  <p>"Let's not talk about that..." Ms. Bustier slumped on her chair, recalling her star student causing so many akumatized victims because she had to reject all of the guys and girls in school. 'Why can't teenagers understand a girl who was recently dumped wouldn't take up another guy to fill in the void?'</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Marinette may not be as cruel as Chloé, but the wounds she inflicts are traumatizing. <em>Why else did </em><em>Principal Damocles immediately agree to expel Marinette?</em> Ms. Bustier knows it's not the bluenette's fault. It's not Marinette's fault she is so... Good at destroying people. Marinette doesn't even like violence, only fighting when necessary. Marinette doesn't even get angry long, emotions dwindling to hot ember of mistrust. Marinette is forgiving. Marinette is nice and sweet and... <strong>Faithful.</strong></p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"You don't think this has something to do with the new transfer student?" Ms. Mendeleiev idly wonder, taking a bite of cheese as she sipped her wine.</p>
  <p>"Maybe..." Ms. Bustier exhaled for who-knows-how-many-times? The redhead looked up at the ceiling, staring at the ceiling fan. "But based on last week, Marinette interacts with neither. In fact, she doesn't even interact unless need be."</p>
  <p>"She's curling up like Lahiffe." Ms. Mendeleiev identified, recalling how the student DJ took a semesters worth just to finally remove his headphones and listen to the world.</p>
  <p>"No. It's different, way different.." Ms. Bustier is sure of it. She knows each student, aware of their problems and issues in life. She merely never thought she'd need to look through Marinette's folder. "She's acting more... Like an observer."</p>
  <p>"Dissociating herself from the group." Ms. Mendeleiev frowned. "Alienation from peers... Caline? I know you want to consider all of your wards innocent, but I believe this predicament was instigated by one the transfer students. <span class="u">A bomb doesn't explode without a detonator</span>."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Now here she was, searching what/who could possibly break her star student. She's talked with her fellow teachers, discussed the situation to the Administrative body and obtained permission from Marinette's own parents to handle the delicate situation.</p><p>The best solution, the safest solution for everyone's sake is to move Marinette from the section. It was for the best. Ms. Bustier could not risk having her class representative turn into an Akuma. Every student of hers are like her children. She will protect them, even if they don't like each other. That's why this Monday, Ms. Bustier told Ms. Mendeleiev to handle her class as she waits for Marinette. Seeing the girl fashionably late as always, Ms. Bustier heads to the bluenette and gives her a hug.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Miss Bustier?" Marinette asked, sitting in a lovely blue room. It's a room Miss Bustier and Miss Mendeleiev created to calm the students they suspect will get akumatized. "How long will I study outside my class?"</p>
  <p>"Until you're ready to meet them again." Ms. Bustier wants to cry for her, but she can't. Marinette is really intuitive and smart. Holding a book, it's their third day together where she and Mendeleiev teaches Marinette the necessary requirements.</p>
  <p>
    <em>"The longer the emotion is held back, the stronger the akuma." Mendeleiev warned her and Bustier cannot risk her bright student to getting touched by a black butterfly.</em>
  </p>
  <p>"Ok..." Delegating Alya as Class Representative, Marinette is forbidden to utilizing her gadgets to avoid any triggers. Marinette isn't the only person who's experienced this one-on-one learning, there are others... Especially when the school was notified a re-akumatization of one student such as Aurore Beauréal.</p>
  <p>"Have you finished reading this chapter, Marinette?" Ms. Bustier does know from her knowledgeable partner that re-akumatized victims aren't as strong as newly akumatized entities, but re-akumatized victims are more in sync to Hawkmoth's orders. She glances up, staring at the student she and Ms. Mendeleiev escorts out of school like a Fairytale.</p>
  <p>"I have." Marinette smiled. Home-schooled or not, Marinette shows great dedication in learning. The only reason why home-school is not advisable is because Marinette's parents aren't exactly available to tend to their daughter's needs. <em>There is also the fact Marinette tends to wander across the streets, searching for something or someone.</em> "Ms. Bustier? How are my classmates?"</p>
  <p>"They're..." Ms. Bustier finds teaching Marinette Arts subjects a waste of time as if the girl was destined to perfect these subjects and not the sciences. The teacher recalls the confused atmosphere in class. She remembers two of the transfer students asking for Marinette, especially Adrien. Ms. Bustier lies, for the good of her student. "They're fine, Marinette."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>As soon as Bustier removes Marinette from the class, her students have suddenly grown a change of heart. Ms. Mendeleiev considers this as <strong>fear</strong> or <strong>anxiety</strong> which are usually the usual response when a section has one of its students removed temporarily. Ms. Bustier finds the word <strong>lost</strong> or <strong>disoriented</strong> as a better term. Marinette has always been a constant in this section and her elevation as Class Representative pushes the bluenette in a more active role. Marinette has outperformed Chloé and yet remains attentive to their concerns. Once the passive listener is removed from the picture, the students must rely on a relatively new student. Alya has grown increasing unstable within the days for failing to meet her superior's reputation.. While trying to help Alya, Ms. Mendeleiev tells her to observe the other two recently transferred students.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"?" Marinette stood up, curious what fell outside.</p>
  <p>"Hello?" Marinette walks, holding a ladybug pillow as she reaches near the door.</p>
  <p>'Ms. Bustier told her not to go outside but..' Marinette feels her heart racing. 'Something is wrong. Something bad has happen.'</p>
  <p>"Open it." Plagg hissed and Marinette agreed to open the door. Her eyes widen and Plagg quickly hid in her purse once more, quickly running out to retrieve the fallen.</p>
  <p>"I'm here." Marinette coos, letting tears fall on her clothes. She holds her friend close, whispering a soft reply through all the uttered words passing her ears. "You won't lose me."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>A week passed and just before Ms. Bustier could return Marinette back to her section, she stumbles upon Adrien Agreste in Marinette's arms crying. Adrien does not know where the <strong>Silent room</strong> is. No one, but those who have been akumatized knows where this room could be so it was pure chance that he entered the area... Right? Ms. Bustier closed the door to prevent any akuma and rushes to the incoming teacher for Monday's class. She makes the slip, telling her colleagues not to notify the blonde's guardians and returns to the area to see the two falling asleep.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"Do you want to talk about it?" Ms. Bustier asked, staring at her two star pupils.</p>
  <p>"..." Adrien is silent. Somewhere in a span of ten minutes of her absence, Marinette found Adrien (or vice versa) and the decided to cuddle him to his senses. <em>Something Ms. Bustier learned from Tom and Sabine where their daughter has a knack of cuddling her friends whenever they're in an extreme state of distress.</em> In the end, the bluenette has pushed the blonde down and laid a blanket over them. Marinette is possibly hugging Adrien and trying to keep him warm and safe. Adrien is holding her close and tight, unwilling to let go of the cuddle bug.</p>
  <p>"Adrien...?" Ms. Bustier realized the model isn't exactly paying attention. He's staring elsewhere, thinking of something as he played with the loose strands of Marinette's hair.</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Unable to comprehend the temporary catatonic emotional state of someone as bright as Adrien, Ms. Bustier called Mendeleiev who in turn called for a substitute teacher and rushed to her area. With the sudden change of the situation, they talked of more drastic solutions because of course, Adrien would have a fragile condition to the unstable equilibrium.</p><p>Removing Marinette would enable them to identify the chaotic variable that caused the mess to begin with, but this in turn increased the chance of others who are sensitive to the instability. Rose was one of the first to break down followed by Nathaniel... Adrien was unexpected, considering the Agreste are known for their callousness.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>"We keep an eye on him." Ms. Mendeleiev agreed with her sentiment when they realized they don't have enough information regarding Adrien. They have enough to deduce Marinette would take months to crack but Adrien is a loose cannon. "We know Dupain-Cheng's limit, but not Agreste."</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>At the start of the eight day, Ms. Bustier returned Marinette into the classroom. She knew Mendeleiev's method implemented by this school sounded like the students were guinea pigs, but she can't disagree with the results. She and Mendeleiev have found the suspected chaotic variable, someone who has repetitively committed actions of negativity - Lila Rossi. Now the only problem is choosing the ideal solution.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning class." Miss Bustier greeted, letting Adrien pack his things and heading straight to where Marinette is.</p><p>"Umm teacher?" Lila asked, raising her hand as she glanced at Adrien's direction.</p><p>"Yes Lila?" Miss Bustier smiles and Marinette reciprocates the hug Adrien gives her.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think Adrien should be sitting at the back. He's having a hard time focusing and-" Lila has said the truth, but Ms. Bustier can't let Adrien akumatized. <em>He also pleaded not to tell his father just like Marinette...</em></p><p>"Don't worry, Lila. Marinette will take care of him. She has caught up fairly quickly in the past few days." Ms. Bustier glanced up to her Class Representative. "Isn't that right, Marinette?"</p><p>"Yes, Madame." Marinette has one hand ready to write while the other hand is holding hands with her seatmate. It seems those two switched seats just so they'd continue holding hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's begin the lesson." Ms. Bustier announced, thoughts still wandering on the suitable solution.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Caline's method: Be vigilant and understanding.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>